In order to ensure safe running of a dehumidifier and an air conditioner, in the relevant art, the dehumidifier and the air conditioner will have a coolant leakage protection function and an over-load protection function generally. The over-load protection function is mainly realized by means of an over-load protector.
For example, when the over-load protector detects that exhaust temperatures of the dehumidifier and the air conditioner exceed exhaust temperature threshold values, power switches of compressors of the dehumidifier and the air conditioner will be turned off, so that the over-load protection of the dehumidifier and the air conditioner is realized. At this time, although the power switches of compressors of the dehumidifier and the air conditioner have been turned off, the overall compressors are still electrified. Thus, when a data parameter detected by a main controller satisfies judgement logic for coolant leakage protection, the dehumidifier and the air conditioner will give a fluorine shortage alarm and execute a fluorine shortage protection motion. Under the circumstances, the dehumidifier and the air conditioner actually mistake the over-load protection for fluorine shortage protection, thereby triggering a fluorine shortage false alarm.
An effective solution has not been proposed currently for the problem in the relevant art that the fluorine shortage false alarm is easily triggered.